El arribo de los Speesdters
by Ren Urahara
Summary: Una historia paralela y muy diferente ah la que todos conocemos. Pero con el mismo grado de emoción que la historia original. En donde se contaran grandes aventuras que luffy y los demás tendrán que probablemente no se lleguen ah ver en el canon, pero que tendrán gran impacto y emoción si pasan ah leer.
1. Episodio 1: El comienzo

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo es una historia de fans para fans sin fines de lucro**

Los días cálidos son los mejores y en esta ocasión no sería la excepción, desde temprano empieza la actividad, en una remota isla en el nuevo mundo mucha gente se levanta de sus hogares para ir ya sea a trabajar oh en sus tareas cotidianas.

La isla más bien no tenia forma de isla sino parecía un país entero, pues sus dimensiones eran enormes contaba con 243,610 km² de superficie y con una población de más 64.1 millones dividiéndose la isla como si fuera una gran V pero volteada estando seccionado en bloque A y bloque B.

Edificios enormes, casa de dobles pisos, tiendas con el tamaño de estadios de futbol, el lugar es muy colorido pues en cada esquina siempre hay un adorno florar, la gente de ahí siempre con una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa, tratándose por igual.

.

.

.

En otro lado del mar, donde el sol apenas se asoma un barco pirata, se aproximaba con dirección ah atracar en la gran isla, su diseño un poco oscuro pues las velas tienes un característico color negro.

—Almirante nos acercamos a la isla-Grito uno de sus tripulantes, al parecer era el navegante pues se veía muy confiado.

— ¿Estás seguro?-Pregunto otro, queriendo confirmar lo que su anterior compañero dijo.

—Sí, tiene razón, hay una isla aproximadamente 20 millas de aquí.-Comento un tercero, el cual utilizaba un artefacto para poder tener mayor visión, como si de un telescopio se tratara.

— ¿20 millas eh?, llegaríamos exactamente en 19,25 minutos-Volvió a comentar el mismo que aviso que una isla estaba muy cerca.

—Eso es estupendo, ¡Zehahahaha!-Río el almirante, mientras que sus demás subordinados solamente sonreían, pues su objetivo estaba cerca.

.

.

.

En una de los extremos de la isla, otro barco se escondía entre las rocas, estando en el lado B de la isla, estando solo dos personas paradas en el costado de estribor, hablando, deseando suerte a su nakama.

—Está seguro que quiere ir usted solo-Pregunto uno de los dos que estaban parados.

—Si no te preocupes-Respondió el personaje que estaba por abordar un bote individual.

—Pero… que tal si sucede algo, mejor lo acompaño-Siguió insistiendo, la persona que lo despedía.

— ¡No!, ya te dije que no eres mi niñera, además tendré cuidado-Dijo el personaje ya subiendo al bote pequeño.

—Está bien maestro, como ordene-Su acompañante dejo de insistir—A qué hora será conveniente, recogerlo.

—No será necesario, vendré para acá cuando haya terminado, tengan el barco listo.

— ¿Cree que aceptaran?-Dudaba el sujeto que aun estaba en el barco.

—Por supuesto, no se negarían ah quien salvara sus vidas.

.

.

.

En las imponentes eh hermosas olas del mar un barco que se encontraba en reposo era despertada por los divinos rayos del sol, esos pequeños destellos comenzaron a penetrar toda la zona, empezando por la proa pasando por la amura, los costados, el casco, la torre de vigilancia, cuarto de navegación, adentrándose más a lo lejano, comenzando a husmear por las recamaras de cada uno de los tripulantes, despertándolos en el proceso, los rayos de sol siguieron su camino pasando la bóveda, la biblioteca, el acuario, el jardín, así teniendo su recorrido final en la popa del navío.

Uno a uno se empezó a levantar, renegando y bostezando, pues nadie desea ser levantado, turnándose pará bañarse y poder despertar en su totalidad, despues de dicha actividad comenzaron a vestirse, peinándose y arreglándose algunas, colocándose aun con mucha pereza la nueva muda de ropa.

Las actividades comenzaron para todos oh bueno solo unos cuantos, pues cada quien realizaba diferentes tareas, uno haciendo el desayuno, otra trazando el nuevo rumbo que llevarían, otro levantando las anclas para poder zarpar, 5 extendiendo las velas y uno sentando en la proa, sonriendo, con la mirada fija al horizonte, tratando de adivinar que le deparara en el futuro, queriendo tener una gran aventura.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	2. Episodio 2: Disgusto

Era una tarde tranquila en el Thousand Sunny, el sol alumbraba alegremente, algunas nubes en el cielo, pero sin riesgo de lluvia oh tormenta, sería una tarde común y corriente.

Los muwiguaras estaban sus actividades: luffy impaciente por la comida sentado en la cabeza del león del Sunny, zoro entrenando como de costumbre, con sus pesas de más de 4 toneladas, en el patio del Sunny, sanji preparando la comida para sus nakamas desde la cocina, con una gran concentración, nami revisando unos mapas de navegación en el cuarto de navegación, usopp regando sus pop green, en la parte trasera del Sunny con una regadera, además de regar las flores de robín, chopper leyendo un libro de medicina tomando el sol junto con robín, franky reparando y mejorando unas armas de combate para su traje shogun y brook afinando su guitarra para comenzar con una alegre canción para el deleite de sus compañeros.

—¡Sanji ya esta lista la comida, me muero de hambre!- Grito luffy desde la cabeza del león mientras se agarraba las manos por el dolor y el retorcer de sus tripas.

—Ya está listo, vengan todos a comer- Aviso el cocinero, desde la cocina saliendo con un sartén en la mano izquierda y con la otra una espátula.

Habiendo dicho esto el resto de los muwiguaras se acercaron ah donde estaba el susodicho, luffy corrió directo a la cocina como si los demás le fueran a comer oh robar la comida, los demás muwiguaras dejaron de realizar sus actividades para ir al llamado que se les había hecho.

En el interior de la cocina todos estaban comiendo, más o menos tranquilamente, ya que luffy no contento con las porciones de comida que se le daban, se puso ah robar comida de sus nakamas, en este caso de usopp y chopper, los cuales se quejaban de la actitud de su capitán.

—Luffy esa es comida, deja de llevártela- Rezongaron usopp y chopper.

—Luffy deja de hacer eso aun hay suficiente comida para todos- Reclamo sanji, dándole de paso una patada a su capitán para que deje de realizar tal acción.

—Umm, enserió dame mas-Decía luffy mientras se comía todo lo que había en los platos de usopp y chopper.

—Yohohohohoho, usted no cambiara Luffy-san-Decía el músico mientras veía como usopp y chopper se lanzaron contra luffy por robarles la comida.

Robín observaba como sus nakamas peleaban mientras sanji le servía un café negro acompañado de un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, robín agradeció y el cocinero bailoteo alrededor de ella, ganándose un Ero-Cook (cocinero pervertido) de parte de zoro que comía tranquilo, comenzando una clásica y típica riña entre ellos dos.

—Ya estamos cerca de nuestro próximo destino, Navegante-san-Dijo robín a su nakama.

—Si, si mis cálculos no me fallan, como nunca sucede en menos de 1 hora arribaremos en la siguiente isla-Respondió nami a robín, logrando que luffy, usopp y chopper dejaron de pelear, pues la palabra "próxima isla", para luffy era "nueva aventura", también zoro y sanji dejaron de pelear.

—Ohhhh, enserió nami, ya quiero llegar a esa nueva isla-Comento Luffy con los ojos en forma de estrellas.

—Que buena noticia Nami-swan, nos hacen falta provisiones-Menciono el cocinero dejando a zoro atrás junto con su pelea.

—Cierto, yo necesito algunas piezas para reparar unos detalles-Respondió franky al estar interesado en poder llegar a la isla.

—Y yo quiero algunos nuevos libros de medicina-Dijo chopper con su característica ternura de siempre.

— ¡Bien nos abasteceremos en la próxima isla!-Grito luffy a todo pulmón, saliendo corriendo de la cocina para sentarse en la cabeza del león, olvidando por completo el tema de la comida.

Despues de que su capitán se alejara de el comedor, el resto de la tripulación, siguió terminando su desayuno, una vez terminado la comida, cada muwiguara regreso ah hacer lo que estaba asiendo antes del llamado de sanji para ir a comer.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Mira nami es esa?!-Preguntó luffy, señalando, una enorme isla.

—Sip, es esa, su nombre es Igirisu, cuenta con una población de más 64.1 millones y con 243,610 km² de superficie-Hablo nami dando los datos de la isla a la cual atracarían.

—Guao, es enorme-Dijo usopp, estando impresionado del tamaño de la isla.

—Y no es todo-Los ojos de sus demás compañeros se posaron en ella, queriendo averiguar ah que se refería-La isla está dividida en dos bloques, Bloque A y Bloque B. teniendo forma de V invertida.

— ¡Increíble!-Gritó luffy pues esa isla le llamaba más la atención.

En exactamente pasada la hora como menciono nami, los muwiguaras arribaron la isla, atracaron en el bloque A, para poder abastecerse, refacciones y por supuesto lo que fueran a comprar los demás, como en este caso de nami: ropa nueva. Comenzando nami a repartir (según su lógica) equitativamente una pequeña porción de dinero al resto de sus compañeros, dividiéndose en grupos: franky, sanji, usopp, chopper y brook irían en busca de las provisiones y refacciones necesarias y alguno que otro libro y pesticidas para usopp y chopper respectivamente, mientras que el otro grupo: luffy, zoro, nami y robín comprarían algunos vestido y baratijas, mientras que zoro y luffy cargarían con las compras de las dos muchachas exigentes.

Quedando verse dentro de 1 hora en el centro de la isla del bloque A, donde se encontraba un enorme parque. Yéndose el grupo de sanji al lado izquierdo, mientras que el grupo de luffy tomaba dirección contraria.

— ¡Nami ya me canse de cargar todas tus compras!, ya te toca cargarlas-Se quejaba luffy despues de un rato de estar dando vueltas por todas las tiendas que su nakama observaba.

—Solo cera un rato mas luffy, prometo que si no te quejas, te invitare un helado-Contesto nami, tratando de sobornar a su capitán para que le ayudara con las compras.

— ¿¡Enserio!?-Pregunto luffy emocionado por lo dicho de su navegante, mientras que zoro pensaba que la bruja le estaba tan solo chantajeando.

Sanji y su grupo estaban realizando sus compras. El cocino además de comprar sus cosas, como por ejemplo víveres y materiales de cocina, estaba coqueteando con todas las chicas que encontraba, nadie lo culpa, pues las mujeres de Igirisu son hermosas, casi comparadas con las bellas sirenas de la isla gyojin.

—Vamos mis hermosas damiselas, quien quiere ser la primera en tener una gran eh increíble historia de amor con el cocinero del amor: sanji-Sanji alardeaba con toda mujer que encontrara.

—Mira usopp, un increíble robot que se transforma en un baro-Chopper le mostraba como el barco se transforma en robot y viceversa.

— ¡Sugoi!-Respondió usopp estando emocionado por lo que hacia el pequeño juguete.

—Eso yo lo puedo hacer-Dijo franky para llamar la atención de sus amigos.

— ¡Enserió!-Dijeron usopp y chopper al unisonó.

—Si, recuerden que yo soy. ¡SUPER!-Respondió franky, con su tradicional pose, colocando sus antebrazos juntos, asiendo una estrella con la unión de los mencionados.

.

.

.

Todos los muwiguaras habían ya terminado de hacer sus compras, había ya transcurrido la hora en la cual era el tiempo indicado para hacer todas las compras necesarias, y solo el grupo en el cual luffy había ido estaba en el punto de reunión.

—Ya se tardaron-Hablo nami estando preocupada por sus demás nakamas.

—Ya no deben de tardar-Hablo zoro estando sentado al lado de luffy que comía su helado tranquilamente.

—A lo mejor la marina los atrapo o fueron capturados por otros piratas-Robín dio su opinión con la característica manera fría de ella de hablar en estos asuntos.

De repente un gran estruendo y una inmensa explosión junto con una enorme capa de humo se presento ante los ojos de los cuatros muwiguaras, dentro de esa capa de humo se apareció usopp, lleno de heridas y cansado, seguido de franky y sanji estando en el mismo estado, mientras que brook y chopper eran lanzados hacia sus compañeros estando ambos en un estado de nocaut.

Esto impacto y molesto ah luffy y su grupo el cual no podían creer el estado en el que estaban sus compañeros, dentro del humo y riendo ¡Ze ha ha ha ha!, salió barbanegra y su tripulación, sin aparentemente ningún rasguño, los ojos de los luffy y los demás se agrandaron al ver como unos de los Yonkō se posaba frente a ellos, riendo por el daño causado a los dos miembros de los sombreros de paja.

—Ahhhhh así que aquí estaban ustedes, tiempo sin vernos luffy, como vas con la herida del pecho y la muerte de tu hermano ¿ehhh? ¡HAHAHAHA! –Rieron todos los miembros de la tripulación de barbanegra, ante la burla que le hacia su capitán al muchacho sobrero de paja.

Zoro, nami y robín tomaron sus posiciones y formas de combate, ante la eminente lucha que tendrían contra los piratas de barbanegra, zoro desenvainado sus katanas, robín cruzando sus brazos, nami sacando su Sorcery Clima Tact, pero luffy tan sólo se quedo quieto siendo su vista tapada por su flequillo y sombrero, con los puños cerrados.

— ¡KUROHIGEEEE!-Grito luffy saliendo disparado en dirección del nombrado mientras el aun estallaba en carcajadas. Utilizando su Gia Sekando eh imbuyendo su brazo derecho en Busoshoku Haki, dando un golpe certero en la cara de el emperador pirata, mandándolo ah volar varios metros, atravesando casas, tiendas, todo lo que tenía a su paso.

—Gomu Gomu no… ¡Jetto Gatoringu!-Arremetió luffy contra los subordinados de Teach, quienes apuradamente alcanzaron a cubrirse.

—Franky saca ah chopper y brook de aquí los demás… ¡acaben con ellos!- Demando luffy aun golpeando a los demás piratas rivales, el resto no dudo ni un segundo en realizar lo dicho por su capitán.

— ¡SI!-Gritaron los muwiguaras al mismo tiempo.

Franky cogió a sus dos compañeros llevando ah ambos en la espalda yendo en dirección al Thousand Sunny, para resguardar a sus nakamas. Zoro fue ah pelear contra Shiliew de la lluvia, comenzando así un reñido enfrentamiento entre estos dos grandes espadachines, sanji prendiendo un cigarrillo y corriendo en dirección a Jesús Burgess, usopp preparando una resortera apuntando en contra de Van Augur, mientras este reponía de la misma forma en la que usopp cargando su arma, nami utilizando unos de sus Thunderbolt tempo en contra de Laffitte, quien se defendía usando solo sus brazos, mientras que robín solo tenía un duelo de miradas con Catarina Devon, por el momento, y luffy salió a buscar a kurohige para por fin tener su enfrentamiento sin ninguna distracción poniéndole fin a la persona que encerró en el pasado su hermano.

(Son pocos piratas de barbanegra, pero si colocaba al resto los muwiguaras estarían en una gran desventaja numérica, descontando a franky, brook y chopper por obvias razones, pienso poner en el próximo capítulo las batallas de todos, extenderlas, haciendo completas las luchas de todos, ya que no quiero que sea de momentos si no que tenga gran impacto y emoción en esta gran historia.)


	3. Episodio 3: Confrontacion

Bueno este es el segundo episodio, tiene todas las batallas que les prometí, disfrútenlo.

Una vez seleccionados con quienes se iban a enfrentar cada muwiguara, comenzaron su lucha, Combate #1: Zoro vs Shiliew

—Vaya vaya, así que tu eres roronoa zoro el famoso cazador de piratas y el segundo a cargo de los sombreros de paja-Comento shiliew, mientras detenía el golpe de tres espadas que le propinaba zoro.

—Shiliew de la lluvia, el ex jefe de la guardia de impel down y capitán de la segunda división de barbanegra, mmm cera interesante esta pelea-Respondió zoro con una gran sonrisa, era momento de ver los frutos de su entrenamiento con mihawk.

Zoro comenzó con una serie de estocadas limpias hacia Shiliew, el cual tan solo se defendía, probado que tanto había mejorado.

—No está nada mal novato lo haces muy bien, posiblemente me des batalla, bien me divertiré contigo, ¡AHHHH!-El capitán de la segunda división comenzó con su ofensiva de una manera un tanto violenta y muy rápida, ya que zoro retrocedía con cada espadazo que le propinaba Shiliew.

—Que pasa roronoa, donde se quedo ese espíritu de combate de hace unos momentos-Fanfarroneo el espadachín rival, zoro para en seco ah Shiliew.

—Jajá, no te mueves mal, pero aun te falta práctica ¡Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou!-El cazador de piratas respondió mandando ah volar a el ex jefe de guardia sobre unas casas.

—Dai Butsu Giri-Zoro despues de lanzar ah Shiliew, corrió de tras de él, subió unos edificios, mientras Shiliew aun se levantaba del ataque pasado, zoro lo desubico con su Dai Butsu Giri, ya que la velocidad con la cual realizo la técnica, le fue imposible al capitán de la segunda división esquivar oh cubrirse del golpe, dándole de lleno y nuevamente mándalo ah volar muy lejos del lugar.

Combate #2: Sanji vs Jesús

—Bien veamos de que estas hecho burgess-Sanji corrió en dirección de Jesús brincado a la altura del comándate, lanzado primero la pierna derecha, el cual burgess detuvo con su antebrazo, sanji hace un giro de 360° y utilizando su otra pierna rompe la defensa del comandante, para despues proceder ah patearle completamente el rostro a burgess, enviándolo ah un edificio.

—Ahhhhh, nada mal kuroashi-el comandante salió limpiándose la nariz, el cual tenía un hilo de sangre brotando.

Sanji sonrió, no creyó que resultara tan fácil hacerle daño al comandante de un Yonkō, Jesús comenzó a estirarse y a realizar calentamiento, sonrió, y con una velocidad digna de un capitán de flota, lanzo un puñetazo contra el cocinero, el cual apuradamente cubrió con su pierna derecha, creando una onda de choque a su alrededor, se separaron y burgess continuo con una serie de puñetazos en contra de sanji, mientras este se defendía como podía.

— ¡Jajaja!-reía burgess, lanzando golpe tras golpe en dirección al cocinero.

Despues de tantos golpes detenidos por parte de sanji, decidió comenzar la contra ofensiva, dando un salto para atrás, y con su blue walk se lanzo en contra del comandante, el cual uso sus dos brazos para detener el ataque, kuro ashi comenzó con una serie de patadas repetitivas en los brazos de burgess, que por la fuerza que usaba retrocedía poco a poco.

Jesús tropieza de tanto que lo hiso retroceder sanji, es aquí donde el sombrero de paja aprovecha, y con su Mutton Shoot, propinándole varias patadas consecutivas en la zona del torso y el rostro, logrando que el comandante escupe sangre.

—Y bien que tal lo hice ahora burgess-Dijo sanji arrogantemente mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo y observaba al comandante tirado en el suelo.

Combate #3: Usopp vs Van Augur

—Hissatsu Namari Boshi-El enfrentamiento entre estos dos grandes tiradores ah comenzado, iniciando usopp, lanzando una bala de plomo ah gran velocidad, siendo respondido por una bala común, de parte de van augur.

Cada Hissatsu Namari Boshi que usopp lanzaba era contraatacado por las balas del gran rifle Senriku, el cual daba tiros certeros, chocando con las balas de plomo de usopp, haciéndolas desviarse en todas las direcciones.

—No está mal niño tu puntería me impresiona-Fanfarroneo van augur, mientras recargaba su rifle.

—Shhh, a quien le llamas niño, que no sabes quién ¿¡Soy yo!? Soy el gran dios usopp, el rey de los tirachinas, el aprendiz de Heracles-sama y el tirador de los muwiguaras. _**SOY USOPP!,**_ Hissatsu Kaen Boshi-Despues de la ofensa del pistolero de la banda del Yonkō, usopp respondió con una gran eh increíble llamarada, que se dirigía, al pistolero.

Van augur al ver el estallido provocado, corrió en dirección a un lugar más alto, subiendo algunos edificios para escapar del ataque de fuego, que cubría una gran zona.

— ¡No escaparas!, Hissatsu Namari Boshi-Nuevamente, el rey de las tirachinas uso sus balas de plomo contra van augur, quien al ver como su rival le estaba poniendo en apuros utilizo una bomba de humo para que la visión del muwiguara, fallara pero no se esperaba este as bajo la manga de usopp.

—Crees que eso me detendrá-Usopp cerró los ojos u medito unos segundos, para despues abrir los ojos y con su Haki de observación donde se encontraba van augur-Te tengo, Midori Boshi: Sargasso-Usopp lanzo una semilla que my pronto se convirtió en una enorme enredadera, que se dirigía al pistolero, el cual al percatarse del inminente ataque dio un salto para poder librarse.

Cuando usopp disparo su pop green, y al percatarse de la siguiente jugada de su enemigo, fue detrás del edificio, para tenderle una emboscada.

Justo cuando Van augur salió de la cortina de humo, para no ser atrapado en las enredaderas, usopp sonrió al ver que, su plan fue todo un éxito, pues el pistolero se despisto tanto que no vio que su rival le tendió una emboscada.

—Star Green: Humandrake-Usopp disparo una pop green que se desprendió una forma de hongos con piernas y brazos, que agarraron las extremidades del tirador de la banda de barbanegra.

— ¡Maldición!-Grito van augur, al ver como ese novato le tendió una trampa y no solo eso sino que lo atrapo con unas táctica para niños.

—Ja, y yo que creí que un miembro de un Yonkō seria más molestia, pero ahora veo que me equivoque-Se burlo el sombrero de paja, mientras veía como su rival trataba de zafarse de las Star Green: Humandrake y refunfuñaba por ser atrapado con algo tan bajo como eso.

Combate #4: Nami vs Laffitte

—Dorobō Neko, es un placer conocerla-Hablo Laffitte quitándose el sombrero y haciendo una reverencia.

—Sheriff Demonio Laffitte, que detestable enfrentarme ah ti-Bramo nami, ante la forma de cómo le saludo Laffitte con cortesía.

—Vaya vaya, para ser un navegante como yo, tienes una muy mala lengua.

—Que esperabas, soy una ladrona y una miembro de los sombreros de paja, así que no esperes piedad de mi-Afirmo nami, mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bien, de todas formas no lo esperaba, aunque no me va a gustar que derrote ah un compañero navegante, será una pena-Respondió Laffitte colocándose el sombrero y mostrando su clásica sonrisa torcida.

—Shhh, ¿tan seguro estas de poder derrotarme?

—Por supuesto-Y con una increíble velocidad apareció enfrente de los ojos de nami, sacando de su bastón una katana y con una fuerza increíble choco su espada contra el Sorcery Clima Tact, asiendo retroceder an nami, quien al ver el movimiento de Laffitte se defendió con su arma, reteniendo por muy poco el impacto.

—Buena defensa, gata ladrona, pero no bastara para poder detener mis próximos ataques.

—Ja, y eso que apenas estoy calentando-Respondió nami separando a Laffitte de ella- ¡Toma Gust Sword!-De su Sorcery saliendo de este unas ráfagas de vientos, con la cual el navegante rival se cubrió transformando sus dos brazos en un par de alas con las cuales detuvo el impacto, y posteriormente brinco utilizando sus alas.

—Eso no es suficiente, Gust Sword-Nami continúo con sus ataques pero ahora disparando sus ráfagas hacia arriba, pues Laffitte voló para alejarse.

—Mmm, tu puntería no es tan mala como esperaba-Decía Laffitte pues tenía que moverse ah un gran ritmo para no ser atrapado por las corrientes de aire que salían del Sorcery Clima Tact.

—Y eso no es todo, Black Ball-Unas inmensas y cargadas nubes negras comenzaron a salir del Sorcery, cubriendo totalmente a Laffitte.

—Nubes negras ehhh?, realmente eres una bruja y maestra del clima… ¡Pero eso no te servirá de nada!-De pronto el navegante de los piratas barbanegra comenzó a agitar sus alas muy salvajemente iniciando una gran corriente de aire que empujo a las nubes negras, disolviéndolas.

— ¿Pero… como hiso eso?-Nami estaba perpleja ante el gran poder y astucia que desmosto su rival para zafarse de su Black Ball.

Aprovechando la distracción de nami, Laffitte de la misma manera batió sus alas en dirección a nami, levantando consigo una corriente de polvo, que segó por unos momentos a la navegante.

— ¿Ves? te lo dije, no tendrías oportunidad contra mí-Hablo Laffitte en el oído de nami, como si le susurrara.

El navegante que anteriormente estaba en los aires, bajo en el momento que nami se cubrió los ojos por las nubes de polvo, y con su pequeña espada, le propino un corte en el pecho de la muwiguara, logrando así que su sangre saliera disparada, y que nami se retorciera del dolor, cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Maldición!-Mascullo nami, agarrándose el pecho por el dolor, viendo como su oponente estaba de pie ante ella.

—Y bien Dorobō Neko, ¿algunas últimas palabras?-Sentencio Laffitte, apuntando a nami con su Shikomizue, determinado con acabar la vida de ella.

—De hecho si… aunque no serán mis últimas palabras, si no las tuyas. ¡Thunderbolt tempo!

— ¿Pero qué? ¡Ahhhhh!-De tras de la espalda de Laffitte un relámpago azul salió impactando con él.

—Así que, ¿esas son tus últimas palabras?-Nami apareció de la zona en donde se produjo el rayo, siendo esta la causante, con una gran diferencia ya que la cortada que le hiso Laffitte ya no se encontraba.

— ¿Qué?, pero si tú estabas-Ante los ojos de Laffitte la nami que estaba malherida, se estaba desapareciendo, como si de una ilusión se tratara.

— ¿Qué tal te parece mi Mirage Kaigo?

— ¿Mirage Kaigo?-Pregunto Laffitte al no entender que quería decir la navegante.

-Mirage Kaigo es una técnica con la cual puedo engañar a la gente, creando espejismos de mí, asiendo creer a los demás algo que no es cierto y tenderles una emboscada-Explico nami la función de su técnica.

—Ya veo, ¿pero en qué momento?-Se cuestiono a si mismo Laffitte.

—Fue cuando te atrape en mi Black Ball, cuando lo hice, utilicé mi Mirage Kaigo, creando el espejismo de hace un momento, mientras yo me escondía para poder atacarte con la guardia baja-Laffitte quedo sorprendido por la astucia que tenía esa mujer.

—Creo te eh subestimado-Acepto Laffitte

—Si… Y ahora cera tu final, ¡Thunder Trap!-Grito nami, asiendo aparecer nubes cargadas de rayos.

Combate #5: Robín vs Catarina Devon

—Cazadora de la Media Luna, Catarina Devon, es un placer conocerte-Robín, con su clásica cortesía saluda a su rival dándole una sonrisa eh inclinándose un poco.

—Muruujujuju, al parecer me conoces eh, Muruujujuju, igual es un placer nico robín, o prefieres ¿Akuma no Ko?-Se burlo Catarina de la reputación de la arqueóloga.

—Con que me llames robín es suficiente gracias- Respondió robín tan calmado como siempre.

—Muruujujuju, bien robín mas vale que te prepares porque no me detendré-Amenazo Catarina tomando una posición de combate: haciendo hacia enfrente el brazo izquierdo y flexionando las rodillas ligeramente.

—Si-Robín respondió, cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho y con una mirada fría hacia Catarina.

— ¡Ahhhhh!-Catarina salió disparada, corriendo sin detenerse juntando sus brazos en su pecho con intención de embestirla.

—Dos Fleur: Grab-Robín lanzo su primer ataque, haciendo brotar dos brazos en las de piernas de Catarina y envolviéndolas en el proceso, provocando que Catarina tropiece.

—Eso no me detendrá-Catarina con una fuerza increíble, al tocar el suelo uso sus brazos con resortes empujándose hacia enfrente utilizando sus piernas para impactar con robín-¡Trompo!-En esa misma posición Catarina comienza a girar e su propio eje, logrando que pareciera un taladro.

— ¡Maldición!-Renegaba Robín al ver como la manos que saco para detener los pies de Devon ya no estaban, efecto de él trompo de Catarina.

El torbellino creado por Devon estaba ya más cerca de robín, y para no ser impactada la muwiguara se movió a la izquierda logrando salvarse del impacto, y logrando que Catarina se estrelle contra un edificio. El edificio donde Catarina se estrello tenía un inmenso hueco, Catarina no salía así que robín se acerco para ver donde estaba su rival.

—Te tengo-Catarina salió de una ventana que se encontraba en la casa de al lado del edificio, dispuesta a propinarle un buen derechazo a robín.

—Nueve Fleur -La astucia de robín fue increíble, pues cuando observo que Catarina se aproximaba se agacho esquivando el golpe y utilizando su Akuma no mi para crear 3 brazos que envolvieron nuevamente las piernas de Catarina pero que despues de esas tres saliera una cadena de 6 brazos mas de donde robín estaba controlando dicha cadena.

— ¡Estampar!-De la misma cadena que robín poseía en sus manos, comenzó a estampar oh estrellar ah Devon contra todos los edificios cercanos

— ¡Maldita Akuma no Ko!, Ahhhhh-Catarina era ferozmente azotada por todos lados.

—Desaparecer-Con un último impulso robín lanza a Devon contra un edificio, soltando y haciendo desaparecer las ataduras de los pies de Devon y la cadena que sostenía robín-Ya te dije que con decirme robín está bien-Soltó robín despues de arrojar a Devon y sonriendo por haber apaleado a su rival de esa manera.

Combate #1: Zoro vs Shiliew

—Oni Giri-Zoro y Shiliew siguen con su frenética lucha, lanzando zoro su cruce letal mientras Shiliew sigue resistiendo sus impactos.

—Que pasa comandante, ¿es mucho poder el que estoy utilizando?-Fanfarroneo zoro viendo como su oponente se encontraba jadeando-Creo que solo debí haber usado dos espadas en vez de tres-Se pregunto zoro a sí mismo.

—Shhh, ¿realmente crees que ya me venciste?, solo estamos calentando-Hablo Shiliew sonriendo y prendiendo un abano.

— ¡Ohh!, ¿enserió?, pues demuéstramelo.

—No te arrepientas despues- Shiliew comenzó ah generar una aura muy poderosa, logrando levantar mucho polvo, zoro se impacto al ver como Shiliew sacaba mas y mas poder.

—Kattojiguzagu-Era momento del contraataque, Shiliew comenzó con su Kattojiguzagu, logrando retroceder ah zoro que detenía su ataque con su espadas poniendo mucha fuerza, ya que Shiliew empujaba mas y mas.

—Arashi no naifu-Sin darle tiempo a zoro de poner su guardia arriba, Shiliew ataco sin ningún remordimiento, pues zoro fue el que comenzó a provocarlo.

— ¡Rayos!-Zoro recibió de lleno el Arashi no naifu de Shiliew, mandándolo contra un edificio.

—Sora o tobimasu-Sin perder tiempo, Shiliew nuevamente ataco a zoro, moviéndose rápidamente al edificio donde anteriormente con su Arashi no naifu mando a zoro, y ahora apareciendo en la espalda de zoro con su Sora o tobimasu mando para arriba ah zoro, destruyendo con su cuerpo todo el techo del edificio y zoro seguía elevándose por los aires por el impacto del Sora o tobimasu de Shiliew.

—Kurosu ken-Los ataques del comandante eran insaciables, pues no contento con su último ataque siguió a zoro a las alturas realizando su Kurosu ken, para terminar de una vez con este combate.

—MIERDAAaaa!-Zoro grito, logrando solamente poner sus espadas para tratar de cubrirse del inminente ataque.

—Eso no te servirá-Las palabras de Shiliew fueron ciertas, pues las espadas de zoro no le sirvieron de mucho ya que por los espacios que hacían las espadas el ataque le alcanzo, mandando una vez más a zoro a volar, pero esta e contra el suelo de la isla, partiéndola en miles de pedazos.

—Te lo advertí novato, no tendría piedad- Shiliew estaba en el suelo viendo el cuerpo de zoro en un enorme agujero en el piso y en medio zoro en un charco de sangre-Diste buena pelea pero, no lo suficiente-Shiliew dispuesto se retira de donde se encuentra en gigante agujero.

—Hyou Kin Dama-Esas palabras alertaron a Shiliew pues un ataque se acercaba directamente a él, una imagen como una pantera aprecio frente a él.

—Patrañas-Con un buen movimiento Shiliew destruyo el ataque de su enemigo-Así que aun tienes vida, Cazador de Piratas.

¡Zoro estaba de pie!, mostrando una sonrisa demoniaca y liberando un aura negra.

—Aun no hemos acabado Shiliew.

—SCH, ¿sigues con eso? Bien esta vez te derrotare definitivamente- Shiliew igual que zoro comenzó a esparcir un aura muy poderosa.

—Busoshoku: Koka-Zoro empezó a imbuir sus espadas con Haki de armadura, volviéndolas del color característico: negro metálico.

—Con que Haki ehhh? Pues yo también-Igualmente Shiliew comenzó ah bañar su katana en Haki.

— ¿Preparado?- Shiliew amenaza ah zoro apuntándole su katana, como si lo estuviera señalando, mientras comenzaba ah expulsar energía de sí mismo.

—Nunca estuve más listo-Zoro also sus tres katanas respondiendo al reto de su rival y comenzó ah sacar una energía oscura detrás del.

Ambos salieron ah una increíble velocidad, lanzándose uno contra el otro, chocando sus espadas emanando una enorme corriente de aire y un sonido ruidoso, como si de campanas se tratase, la lucha reñida entre estos dos grandes espadachines está llegando ah su final.

— ¡Rengoku Oni Giri!-Zoro lanza unos de sus más poderosos ataques para tratar de derrotar ah Shiliew.

—No tan rápido, Bōfūu- Shiliew reacciona rápidamente, contraatacando para evitar lo más posible el ataque de zoro.

Estas magnificas técnicas colisionaron, creando una enorme devastación, y en el centro de esta enorme destrucción se haya van Shiliew y Zoro, deteniendo cada uno el golpe del otro, reñidos en fuerza y poder, pero poco ah poco Shiliew fue superando ah zoro.

— ¿Que pasa roronoa, Eso es todo?- Shiliew esta oponiendo más resistencia y comenzando ah empujar ah zoro.

—*Mente de zoro, que está pasando no puedo perder, mis amigos dependen de mi.*

—Bien, ya me canse de este duelo, con este último golpe te acabaré- Shiliew y zoro se separan y comienzan ah preparar sus técnicas máximas.

—Ya no podrás escapar, este es tu fin Roronoa Zoro, Mijikai: Mugen no ame.

—Eso lo veremos, San Zen Sekai.

Zoro y Shiliew lanzan sus últimos ataques, provocando una luz segadora en donde los dos grandes espadachines ponen su último esfuerzo para salir victoriosos.

Combate #2: Sanji vs. Jesús

— Mutton Shoot-Aunque el cocinero avía derribado ah burgess, este nuevamente se levanto para dar más pelea, n esta ocasión cubriendo su dorso con sus brazos para que el ataque del cocinero no le afectara.

—Maldito tienes buena defensa- Sanji alago lo que hacia burgess pues llevaba rato cubriéndose de los golpes del cocinero.

—Y eso no es todo, ahora es mi momento de regresarte todo lo que hace rato, Migi fukku-El comandante hablaba enserio, pues con una gran velocidad se acerco ah sanji comenzando con un gancho derecho, provocando que sanji use su pierna para bloquearlo, y contraataque con la pierna libre-Ja, eso no funcionara de nuevo- burgess se agacha y toma la pierna de sanji, comenzando ah golpearlo contra el suelo, paredes y finalmente arrojándolo contra un local de frutas y verduras.

— Sutorēto, hidari to migi fukku-Apenas saliendo sanji del lugar donde lo arrojaron fue embestido por Jesús, destruyendo el local y tomando al cocinero como costal de box, pues no planeaba tenerle compasión por todo lo de hace unos instantes.

—Vamos kuroashi, ¿qué tal lo hice ahora?, Jajaja, reía burgess al ver como sanji se limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de su nariz.

—No está mal, no esperaba menos de un comandante de un Yonkō, es momento Diable Jambe-La pierna derecha de sanji comenzó ah pintarse de rojo y ah provocar un calor intenso.

— ¿Qué es eso?-Burgess quedo desconcentrado por ver como se hacía la pierna de sanji.

—Es con lo que te derrotare, Diable Jambe Premier Hache- sanji comienza su ataque, lanzando su poderoso Premier Hache, dando de lleno en el estomago de Jesús, arrojándolo ah varios metros adelantes, pasando por varias casas.

— Diable Jambe Extra Hache-No conforme con la patada que le propino ah el comandante, sanji lo persigue y le da otra de sus técnicas, comenzando ah bombardear al pobre de burgess, que aun no se recuperaba del anterior golpe.

—Con esto terminamos Jesús, Diable Jambe: Flange Strike- dispuesto ah acabar con su rival, sanji pone todo en este último ataque-Es tu fin.

—No lo creo-Burgess detiene la patada de sanji, agarrándola con su mano izquierda-Ya es hora de terminar kuroashi, Sūpāfukku-Jesús inicia con un poderoso derechazo mandando ah volar ah sanji de donde vino.

— Borē- Jesús se encuentra detrás de sanji, y uniendo sus dos manos, golpea ah sanji como si una pelota de voleibol se tratase, mandándolo ah volar por los aires.

— Elbow- burgess brinca para seguir ah sanji a donde lo mando, propinándole un codazo en el abdomen, logrando que sanji escupa mucha sangre, mandándolo eh impactándolo contra el suelo, despues de caer en el suelo, Jesús lo sigue y comienza una carrera pateando ah sanji como si fuera una pelota de futbol, sin embargo cuando sanji estaba siendo lanzado burgess toma su pierna derecha y aplica un súper codazo, rompiendo la pierna de sanji en el proceso.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHH, MALDITO MI PIERNA!-Sanji se retorcía del enorme dolor que le causaba su pierna rota.

—Jajaja, creo ya no podrás ser kuroashi de esta manera, ¿oh si?-Burgess se burlaba de como su rival yacía en el suelo revolcándose del dolor.

—No me vencerás con esto-Increíblemente sanji se acababa de levantar, utilizando su pierna izquierda como apoyo principal.

— ¿Crees que puedas pelar así? Jajaja- burgess no hacía más que reírse de los intentos de estar en estabilidad de parte de sanji.

—Te derrotare, este será mi golpe final, Diable Jambe Hell Memories Flambage Shot.

—Ven, kuroashi… Haipā ken.

Ambos salieron corriendo sin vacilar, en dirección de la persona contraria, queriendo terminar su pelea y salir victorioso… el choque de de la pierna de sanji y el brazo de burgess, creó una enorme cortina de humo y no solo eso sino que el impacto es sumamente destructivo, tanto así que en donde antes eran escombros ahora no queda absolutamente nada.

Combate #3: Usopp vs Van Augur

— Hissatsu Namari Boshi, Kō kōkei no dangan, estas palabras se repetían una y otra vez, entre la feroz batalla de el tirador de los muwiguaras y el pirata apodado El Supersónico. Despues de haber sido atrapado por la pop green de usopp, augur, se levanto hecho una rabia, y comenzó ah contraatacar ah usopp con una velocidad y maestría impresionante, pues usopp apenas pudo responder de la lluvia de plomo que le propinaba su rival.

Ambos proyectiles de plomo chocaban una con la otra, los dos rivales estaban en una riña impresionante.

—Vamos rey de las tirachinas, dame más trabajo-Augur se burlaba de ver como usopp batallaba para contrarrestar sus ataques.

— ¿Así que quieres mas humillaciones como la de hace un momento?-Usopp devolvió la jugada, teniendo el resultado que él esperaba, pues van augur, frunció el seño y nuevamente ataco ah usopp sin piedad.

— Ahora veras las verdaderas técnicas de un tirador de clase elite… Shokku hoshi-Van augur comenzó ah despedir un ahora amarillenta, y de su rifle comenzó ah verse una extraña escena, su rifle comenzó ah jalar aire, pero lo que se acumulaba no era aire, sino una gran esfera de energía—Veamos si puedes con esto aprendiz de Heracles. Van augur sin vacilar, jalo de su gatillo, y la bola de energía salió disparada ah una velocidad impresionante, digna del apodado Supersónico.

— Midori Boshi: Sargasso-La primera reacción de usopp fue lanzar una red de seguridad—Bien eso lo detendrá… ¡Que!-La red de plantas creada por las pop green, ¡Se estaba desasiendo!,

— ¿Realmente pensaste que esa patética red te serviría de ayuda, para mi magnifico ataque?

La mirada atónita de usopp y la sonrisa de augur lo decía todo. La esfera de energía termino inevitablemente estrellándose ah solo centímetros de usopp, pues el pudo reaccionar del increíble acontecimiento, pero creando un enorme agujero en el lugar y una gran y muy densa nube de polvo.

—Ah, ah, ah, si no reacciono esa esfera me hubiera matado, debo tener más cuidado,-Usopp se escondía detrás de un pedazo de pared quebrado, respirando agitadamente, con la intención de calmarse para poder atacar nuevamente.

— ¿Qué pasa "rey de las tirachinas" te asombro el poder de mi Shokku hoshi, tanto que te ocultas en las rocas? Sabes no eres el único usuario del kenbunshoku haki, estas en presciencia de otro maestro en ese campo y ya te tengo despídete-Van activo su haki y apunto en la zona en donde usopp se ocultaba, dispuesto ah terminar esta lucha.

— Sumōkubōru-Usopp empleo una bomba de humo, y se prepara para atacar.

—Creí que te había mencionado que soy usuario de haki y que eso no me detendrá.

—Si lo hiciste, pero no la use para eso- usopp brinco usando los escombros y salió por encima de la capa de humo—La use para esto, Midori Boshi: Devil- en donde usopp planto su pop green varias plantas carnívoras aparecieron, con la intención de derribar ah van augur.

— ¿Pero qué?-todas las plantas que nacieron, sin excepción atacaron ah van augur, siendo atrapado en todas estas, una encima de la otra como si de una prisión se tratase.

—Al fin te derrote-usopp se relajaba, su rival había sido detenido por sus pop green, y con eso se concluía su pelea.

—Shokku hoshi-las plantas carnívoras estaban siendo quemadas, y de un punto salió la esfera de energía, en dirección ah usopp, este lo único que pudo hacer fue moverse unos metros para no recibir de lleno el impacto.

— ¡Maldito! Aun puedes luchar, creí que mi Midori Boshi: Devil te había detenido, pero ahora veo que no-usopp se levanta con la frente en alto—Maldición, ya estoy cansado de este combate.

—No te lo perdonare, me engañaste por segunda ocasión con esos juegos para niños, to también estoy arto de este duelo, pero ahora mismo se acaba, te mostrare mi segunda versión del Shokku hoshi, es imposible que puedas soportar este ataque-Van augur nuevamente comienza ah emanar un aura, pero en esta ocasión de color naranja, si rifle de igual manera comenzó ah jalar aire y ah crear su esfera de energía—Con esto se acaba todo Rōringusutā.

—Rayos, Grow Up Kabuto Kuro: Bakun So-Usopp saca su último repertorio de su arsenal, comenzando ah clavar su Kabuto negro gigante en el suelo, y carga tres Hierbas Calaveras para contrarrestar el ataque de su rival.

Y una vez más, estos dos grandes tiradores, pusieron en juego su maestría con las armas, colisionando la estrella rodante de Van augur, con las cargas de hierbas calaveras de usopp, estos poderosos ataques comenzaron su violenta lucha, generando una luz blanca muy segadora, envolviendo ah ambos, en este gran estallido.

Combate #4: Nami vs Laffitte

—Quédate quieto, así no te puedo asestar, Thunderbolt tempo-Nami trataba desesperadamente una y otra vez de alcanzar al Laffitte con sus relámpagos, mientras que el navegante solo volaba de un lado ah otro sin recibir un impacto.

— ¿Despues de la anterior achicharrada que me diste hace unos instantes? Prefiero mantener la distancia, y atacar desde el aire-Laffitte respondía la duda de nami del porque tanto movimiento.

—Solo estaba jugando hace rato, la verdad es que me gusta el pollo bien asado-Nami le sacaba la lengua demostrándole la confianza que tenia la muwiguara.

—Está bien, no me moveré, pero no me podrás dar con esos rayos otra vez-Laffitte volvió ah tomar vuelo en el aire—Dime qué tal se siente esto-el navegante agito sus brazos con mucha violencia creando una gran corriente de aire.

—Ja ja ja, se siente refrescante, además eso no es nuevo, anteriormente lo usaste para dispersar mis nubes negras-Nami disfrutaba del refrescante soplo que hacia Laffitte.

—Dime si sigue siendo refrescante despues de esto Sessaku būmu-Del par de alas que tiene Laffitte las plumas que tiene en sus brazos, se comenzaron ah poner más rígidas y toscas, comenzando ah salir como si fueran protuberancias, usando el navegante estas plumas cortantes con su ráfaga de aire para atacar ah nami.

—Ok creo que eso ya no es para nada refrescante, Denki shīrudo-Nami empieza a envolverse con una especie de red eléctrica, y la comienza ah utilizar como si fuera un escudo, asiendo que el ataque de Laffitte sea inútil.

—No bastara solo con eso-Laffitte comenzó ah agitar y lanzar plumas mas y mas en un solo punto, provocando que el escudo de nami se empiece ah dañar—Perfecto, Pointo-Laffitte descendió ah gran velocidad, y con su Shikomizue, logro penetrar el escudo eléctrico de nami, —Eres mía-Laffitte sonría, pues logro atravesar el escudo de nami y se preparaba para su katana para dañar ah nami.

— ¡Maldición! Gust Sword–Nami utiliza la punta de su Sorcery Clima Tact con dirección al suelo, la utiliza para poder brincar por encima de Laffitte—Veamos si aquí me puedes atrapar-Nami le muestra la lengua mientras sigue subiendo más y más.

—Je, caíste en mi trampa, toma esto-Laffitte da un salto y se impulsa con sus alas para alcanzar ah nami y atravesarla con su Shikomizue—Te derrote.

\- Mirage Kaigo, el tempo del rayo.

— ¿Qué demonios?-La figura de nami siendo atravesada por una katana desapareció y solo aparecía Laffitte alzando su espada—Ahhhhh-Un relámpago impacto con Laffitte, quemándolo nuevamente.

—Ja, creí que habías dicho que no te achicharraría como la última vez pero… Creo que nuevamente te rostice-Nami sonreía, logro hacer que un comandante de un Yonkō callera dos veces en la misma trampa.

— ¡Maldita gata ladrona! Logro hacerme caer en una ilusión dos veces y además me ataco con sus truenos no creo que mis alas puedan seguir volando si vuelvo ah recibir otro ataque de esos-Laffitte hablaba en voz baja y se recriminaba ah sí mismo por como una navegante común y corriente lograra hacer tal hazaña.

—Umm, murmuras algo, ¿Acaso ya te resignaste?, ¿Estas rezando? Tan bajo as caído ¿Sheriff Demonio?-Nami se rebosaba en alegría que su rival estuviera tan lastimado y comenzando ah tener represalias.

—Shhh, no te creas tan engreída muchacha, ya sé que tengo que hacer para derrotarte- _Tengo que pase un cierto tiempo, para poder utilizar la estrategia que tengo guardada._ ( **Nota, usare las letras en cursivas para referirme ah pensamientos que utilizaran todo los personajes** )

—Veamos si tienes razón, adelante-Nami toma una posición de combate para encarar ah Laffitte, tomando con sus dos manos su Sorcery Clima Tact y ponerlo enfrente de ella, apuntando ah el navegante.

—Bien, empecemos…

Laffitte se en carrera ah toda velocidad en dirección ah nami, colocando enfrente del su katana, comenzando con un tajo cruzado, siendo frenado por el arma de nami, nami y Laffitte chocaron cada quien su arma provocando chirridos y chispas en el ambiente.

—Mmm, ah pesar de no usar una espada eres muy buena.

—Gracias, pero no recibo halagos de basura como tú, ahhh-Nami empuja ah Laffitte con la fuerza de sus brazos.

Estos dos navegantes no dan su brazo ah torcer, despues del insultó de parte de nami, el sheriff volvió nuevamente al ataque, en esta ocasión en vez de ir directo como en otra ocasiones, ataco usando su Shikomizue por una zona baja, queriendo dar con las rodillas de esta, pero nami defendió esa zona, sin embargo, Laffitte le lanzo un puñetazo en el rostro ah nami haciéndola retroceder, y esta vez Laffitte tuvo éxito golpeo la piernas de nami haciéndola caer, en el proceso apuntar ah nami con su espada para empalarla en el suelo, claro con la astucia y agilidad de un gato, nami rodo ah un lado para evitar ser dañada.

—Nada mal gata ladrona, movimiento ágil-Laffitte desenterraba la katana con la cual acabaría con nami.

—Ja, esto aun no acaba Laffitte, prepárate aquí voy, Gust Sword.

 **15 minutos despues**

Pasando 15 minutos de confrontación, el paisaje en el que se encontraban, aparte de la devastación que ya había, en esta ocasión quedo todo picado, pues se podrían apreciar lo enormes cráteres que había en el terreno producto de los truenos que dejaba nami caer en el suelo de manera violenta. Laffitte con varios golpes y jadeando, y nami con cortaduras en el cuerpo y respirando agitadamente.

— _Ya an pasado 15 minutos, yo creo que ya es tiempo para que ponga mi plan en marcha,_ —Bien lo admito eres una buena navegante y bruja del tiempo, pero temo decirte que no podrás ganar, soy capaz de bloquear todo tus ataques eh incluso utilizar mis alas para desviar tus nubes de tormenta, estas acabada.

—Ja, la vez pasada usaste tus alas para eliminar mis nubes negras, pero dime ¿Puedes usar tus alas otra vez, con lo mal que tienes los brazos?, Black Ball Thunder Cloud-un millar de nubes negras aparecieron y rodearon el campo de batalla, estas nubes estaban totalmente cargadas listas para descargar una mortal oleada de relámpagos—Hasta pronto Sheriff Demonio Laffitte.

Siguiendo las órdenes de nami, dos relámpagos descendieron ah tierra, trayendo consigo una luz muy fuerte y creando un nuevo cráter en el terreno… lo peor de todo… era que el trueno que uso nami no daño ah Laffitte ¡Si no que el mismo relámpago golpeo ah nami!

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Nami se levantaba, muy lentamente despues de recibir ese impacto— ¿Cómo es que desviaste el rayo?

—Ja ja ja, veras, utilice mi Shikomizue, para controlar tu rayo ah mi antojo y regresártelo.

— ¿Pero cómo, como fuiste capaz de tal hazaña?

— ¿Creíste que eras la única capaz de controlar las fuerzas de la naturaleza? Por tu expresión yo digo que si, fíjate bien, modifique mi espada para que sea capaz de utilizarla como pararrayos, y así cuando ay una tormenta eléctrica usamos mi espada para llamar la atención de los rayos y que no ataque el barco.

— ¿Y porque lo usas hasta ahora, porque no al inicio de la batalla?

—Porque si la usaba desde el inicio perdería el factor sorpresa y además, serias capaz de esquivar mis ataques con facilidad, es por eso que en los 15 minutos que peleamos me enfrasque en lastimarte, cansarte y así ya no serias un problema para poder atacarte, fíjate que nunca había usado esta habilidad en pelea, solo la uso en las noches de tormentas.

— _Ya entiendo, es por eso que se enfrascaba en querer lastimar mis piernas, por eso sus golpes siempre eran de la cintura para abajo, quería disminuir mi velocidad para que pudiera utilizar mis rayos y ponerlos en mi contra, ¡Mierda y caí en su trampa!-_ Nami fruncía el ceño y apretaba las manos, pues sabía que su enemigo la había superado e incluso logro utilizar sus habilidades en su contra.

—Bien quisiera que esto terminara rápido, así que porque no te rindes oh dejas que te del golpe final.

—Ja ja, ¿Estás loco? Jamás me rendiría, aunque puedas controlar mi nube de tormenta, jamás podrás igualar el poder de mis rayos, esos de ahí no son más que una imitación-Nami se levanta para atacar utilizando todas sus fuerzas en un último ataque.

—Veamos si lo que dices es cierto.

Laffitte vuelve ah cargar su espada con lo nube de rayos, y lanza su ataque en dirección ah nami, esta utiliza su Sorcery Clima Tact, disparando un rayo de la punta de este… ambos ataques como el trueno mismo devasto todo ah su alrededor, quedando un enorme cráter en el lugar, en el que solo queda el ganador de la batalla de navegantes.

Combate #5: Robín vs Catarina Devon

—Quédate quieta por favor, así será menos doloroso para ti, y más fácil para mí-Robín había credo dos pares de piernas enormes, con las cuales quería pisar ah Catarina como si de un insecto se tratara—Jamás pensé que fueras tan escurridiza, veo que tienes muchos secretos, Catarina- robín se asombraba y se reía de ver como Devon tenía una velocidad y unos reflejos increíbles pues por más robusta que podría estar Devon esta esquivando una y otra vez los ataques de robín.

—Ja ese no es el único secreto que tengo nico robín, veras que tan poderosa puedo llegar ah ser.

—Ya veo, me gustaría comprobarlo- _no se ah que se está refiriendo con más secretos, pero tendré que arriesgarme si quiero ganar esto._

—Y te lo demostrare, ahhh-Catarina da varios golpes al suelo, comenzando ah sacar grandes escombros—Ame iwa, toma nico robín-Devon lanzo todos los escombros liberados del suelo hacia robín, con una gran intensidad, digna de una mujer con tal cuerpo.

—Veinte Fleur: Spider Net-robín alza sus dos manos y de estas sale una red tejida por los brazos de robín, habilidad gracias ah la Hana Hana no mi, con la cual robín detiene todos y cada uno de los escombros arrojados por Devon.

—Bien hecho Akuma no Ko, pero no es suficiente esquiva esto, Ken ichigeki-Catarina despues de lanzar las piedras, se acerco en dirección ah robín, aprovechando que la arqueóloga estaba distraída con los escombros se acerco demasiado tanto que pudo llegar tan cerca como para poder darle un golpe ah secas.

— _La verdad subestime tu astucia Catarina, pero recuerda que soy más ágil y ligera que tu_ \- como bien lo pensó robín, su velocidad y peso no se compara con el de Devon, pues cuando tenía el puño de ella tan cerca, dio un salto, y se apoyo en los hombros de Devon para empujarla hacia adelante, quedando ella atrás de Catarina—Toma Spider net releases debris-robín utiliza la red donde tiene los escombros y se los lanza ah Catarina desasiendo su red y creando otra lluvia de rocas, como la que había hecho Devon, pero teniendo como objetivo ah la misma Devon.

—Patrañas, Ball one-catarina saca un bastón de su ropa, y comienza ah golpear los escombros como si de un partido de beisbol se tratase.

— Mil Fleur Gigantesco Mano Kabā-Robín no pensó en esa estrategia que realizo Devon, lo más pronto que se le ocurrió, fue crear un enorme par de manos para cubrirse de las enormes piedras.

—Buena idea, mm?, vaya vaya muy interesante nico robín-Al parecer Devon se dios cuenta de algo muy crucial pues comenzó ah sonreír maliciosamente—Ahí voy, Burō.

Catarina se lanza ah la pelea nuevamente, atacando directamente ah robín con su brazo izquierdo, la muwiguara se lanza hacia atrás realizando una pirueta invertida y al tocar el suelo brinca muy alto.

—No escaparas, toma lanza rocas-Como su nombre lo indica Devon tomo varios escombros y los uso de proyectiles- _Vamos úsalo una vez más para saber si estoy en lo cierto._

—Maldición, Mil Fleur Gigantesco Mano toque-Robín creó una mano gigante, que uso para atacar y rechazar las piedras que lanzo Catarina, sin embargo tuvo represalias ya que su mano gigante se daño en el proceso.

— _Su mano tiene ligeros rasguños, es verdad mis suposiciones fueron correctas, estas perdida nico robín,_ no eh acabado trompo-nuevamente Devon continua su ataque, girando sobre su eje Devon parece un taladro.

—No servirá, seis Fleur sujetar-2 pares de 3 manos salieron y detuvieron ah Devon cayendo esta al suelo y robín arriba de ella.

—Caíste en mi trampa nico robín-Catarina muerde el brazo de robín que sujeta su torso, gritando esta del dolor desase su técnica de agarre, Devon queda libre, patea ah robín en las piernas tumbándola y tomando su bastón, con el que anteriormente uso para golpear las piedras enormes, lanza un tremendo impacto contra el brazo izquierdo de robín, quebrando en el proceso su vara y el brazo de robín.

—¡ **AAAHHHH, MALDICION!** -robín se retuerce en el suelo por el gran dolor que le propino su rival.

—Wow Jajaja creo que exagere un poco pero bueno no importa, te vez sorprendida Akuma no Ko, veras te advertí que tengo varios secretos entre esos el ser muy observadora, veraz cuando te lance las piedras tu usaste tus manos para cubrirte y fue entonces que me fije que tu Akuma no mi tiene una enorme debilidad y es que si dañan esos brazos oh partes del cuerpo que creas, tu también recibirás daño, no estaba segura si estaba en lo correcto ya que creí que una Akuma no mi no tendría una debilidad tan fácil así que quise corroborar que estuviera en lo cierto, por eso lance un par de piedras y tu contraatacaste con una mano gigante y golpeaste las rocas, y observe que tus manos reales recibieron las heridas de estos y llegue ah mi conclusión, yo estaba en lo cierto, así que solo explote esa debilidad y ahora terminare el trabajo-Devon saca una navaja y planea apuñalar ah robín—Muere.

— Mil Fleur Gigantesco Mano Ken-robín no se daría por vencido tan fácil, responde el ataque de Devon, creando una enorme mano que golpea de lleno ah Devon, la diferencia es que la extensión que creo robín no se detuvo sino que siguió creciendo y yendo recto con Catarina enfrente de este atravesando una gran cantidad de edificios siguiendo—Mierda la subestime demasiado, descubrió mi debilidad, y me rompió mi brazo izquierdo, debo acabar con esto rápido para ayudar ah los demás y que chopper arregle mi brazo.

Catarina sigue siendo estrellada por decenas de edificios por la mano creada por robín—Maldita toma esto-Devon clava su navaja en la mano de robín.

—AHH, esa maldita-Con su habilidad robín hace que su brazo enorme deje de impactar ah Devon y ahora se levanta y extiende el área de la palma y sorraja todo su peso y fuerza para aplastar ah Devon, logándolo pero el proceso Devon usa su navaja y vuelve ah lastimar la mano de robín.

Diez minutos an pasado, robín siente su enorme dolor de su brazo izquierdo roto y del derecho con golpes y cortadas, Devon viene caminando hacia donde está robín para terminar con esto.

— ¿Estas lista, Akuma no Ko?-Devon pregunta ah su rival

—Sí, acabemos con esto, Quinientas Fleur Ude kagōbutsu-robín envuelve su brazo por quinientas de sus extensiones creando otro mucho más grande, pero sin el tamaño descomunal que con el Mil Fleur, pero teniendo una fuerza casi parecida—Listo.

—Oh, linda técnica yo no tengo nada vistoso de ese tipo pero-Devon comienza a endurecer su brazo derecho en haki de armadura cambiando ah su color clásico—No me quedare tan atrás y usare esto.

Ambas se en carreran, golpeando el rostro de la otra con su brazo derecho en ambos casos, la fuerza del brazo de robín fue increíble pues saco varios dientes de Catarina además de dejarla en un K.O. total, ganando la pelea, pero las heridas de robín y el último golpe de Devon debilito tanto ah la muwiguara que se desmayo también despues de recibir el impacto, quedando las dos sin fuerzas ni energías para seguir y buscar ah sus nakamas quedando tendida junto ah Catarina.

.

.

.

Continuara

(Nota del autor: Wow tarde demasiado en terminar, fue difícil, tarde más de lo planeado, fue por graves problemas de salud de parte de un servidor y de mi padre, y apenas me repuse pensé en terminar este episodio, muchos de los ataques que encuentren de parte de la banda de kurohige los invente, ya que no hay datos oficiales de sus ataques, y quería darle sabor ah la historia, los ataques de los muwiguaras varios si son oficiales pero no todos uno que otro lo invente, espero puedan divertirse con la historia y me sigan apoyando)


End file.
